


Shower Sex

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, awww :), water stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You decide to take a shower and Murdoc joins you ;)





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/172748774382/shower-sex-nsfw-fluff-awwww-cunnilingus
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

You’re sitting on your bed next to Murdoc, who’s sleeping curled up to you. You look at him and decide to take a shower in the downtime.

You go into the bathroom attached to your room and look at yourself in the mirror for a second.

Your hair is a bit greasy, you’ve got black eyes from lack of sleep, and teeth marks on your neck, just starting to fade out. You yawn and get undressed, throwing your clothes onto the floor before turning the water on and jumping in the shower.

You’re just enjoying the water when Murdoc comes in, stumbling a bit from the light. He looks at you, squints, and turns the lights down.

“Good morning love,” he says as he turns away to take a piss. 

“Morning,” you say, letting the water run over your face. After like, 3 minutes, Murdoc jumps up on the counter and sits on it, facing you. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” he says, still drowsy. “Wondering what time it is and if we have to do anything today.”

“Last I checked, it was 1:30, but that was about 10 minutes ago. I don’t think we’ve got anything going on, and if we did, we probably missed it, since it’s past noon.” Murdoc rubs his face with his hands and pulls his cheeks down to reveal his bloodshot eyes. He yawns before taking off what little clothing he had on.

“Can I join? Might as well use the water if it’s going down the drain.”

“Sure.” You move over a bit and he gets in.

“Just realized I probably should have asked before I started taking my clothes off,” he says. You laugh a bit and give him a peck on the lips.

“How come you’re so tired?” you ask.

“Not sure. Maybe I’m dehydrated or something.”

“Well, your eyelids we’re pretty pale. Maybe you’re iron anemic,” you suggest.

“Just another reason you should let me eat you out while you’re on yer rag,” he says with a total pokerface. You just laugh.

“For now, not happening.”

“One day,” Murdoc says, giving his best grin in his current state. It comes out toothy and a bit wop-sided, but his eyes tell the story.

Murdoc moves out of the water and you slide back in, letting it run over you. You lay your head back and the water drums on your chest and neck. Murdoc starts massaging your head and running his fingers through your hair, being careful not to tug. You lean into him a bit.

“You didn’t have to do that, my love,” you say.

“You’re stressed, that’s why you’ve been standing with the water hitting your back for ten minutes. Don’t talk, just feel,” he says as he gently scrapes your scalp with his nails. He kisses your shoulder and lightly presses his body to your back. “We’ve got to get clean before we can be dirty,” he whispers on your neck.

Murdoc guides you forward and washes out the shampoo before quickly washing his own hair. You go to repay the favor, but he doesn’t let you. You condition your hair while he’s rinsing his.

He let’s you back in the water and soaps up a sponge. He kisses your neck and shoulders from behind while washing the front of your body and slightly grinding into your ass. You hum and he nibbles your jawline a bit.

“Was the bedroom door closed?” you ask.

“Yeah, I closed it before I came in,” he answers. You turn around and face him while he washes your back. You kiss him deeply and he follows. He slides his tongue into your mouth and your tongues dance as he pulls you in closer and you slide your hands down to his ass. He sighs into your mouth and pushes you up against the wall, his hands moving to your hair. He grinds into your crotch and you do the same to him. His hands move to your thighs and he slips a finger into your slightly spread legs, rubbing your clit. You moan softly and pull him closer.

“D'ya want this?” he asks on your lips.

“Yes,” you breathe. He steps back from you and into the water, his front still exposed to you. He runs his hands over his head and down his body to his semi-erect member. He starts cleaning himself, putting on a bit of a show for you. You watch as he massages his balls and rubs his head and shaft under the water. He watches his hands working, then rinses himself completely before going back to you and spinning the showerhead so it’s over the two of you.

Murdoc immediately sticks his tongue in your mouth and starts grinding again. He slides his hands down to your thighs and lifts you up, propping you there with his leg. His now fully erect cock is pressed against the top of your thigh and you look down for a second to see. The familiar veiny snake greets you as he slowly opens your cunt’s lips and slides his wood over your clit and grazes the opening of your vagina. You cry out and lean your head back against the wall as Murdoc sucks on your neck. He pulls back and slithers his cock back to your opening. He gropes your sides and boobs, sucking and pulling on your nipples with his mouth.

After a few more thrusts, Murdoc takes his leg away and guides you onto the bottom of the tub. He takes the showerhead out of its holder, puts it on the highest setting, and shoots your clit and pussy with it, the hot water running over your entrance. You moan and you back arches a bit. You spread your legs and rest your feet on the sides of the tub to give him better access and he flicks to spraying your asshole. Murdoc rubs your inner thigh and gets up to put the showerhead back.

He gets back down and places his head between your legs, nibbling on your inner thighs and breathing on your heat. The water drums on his back as you look up and meet his eyes.

“Please, Murdoc,” you beg.

“Please… What?”

“Please give me your tongue.” Murdoc smirks and dips his head down and you feel his tongue swipe across your entrance. You lay your head back down and he sucks on your clit. His tongue darts in and out of your pussy, flicking your g-spot occasionally. 

Murdoc lifts his head and pulls you down to him before climbing on top of you, the water running over your asses. You wrap your legs around him and he enters you, his thick, throbbing wood sliding in your tight pussy. He thrusts slow at first, gaining speed the more you contorted your body from the waves of pleasure he was giving you.

You contain your moans as you lean forward and nibble on his ear, earning a groan from your lover. His breathing is hoarse and he pushes you back down to the tub floor and kisses your hard. Your mouth is filled with the metallic taste of blood and Murdoc licks your lips, laping up the small amount of blood from your split lip.

Murdoc lifts his head, still laying on you, and arches his back to hit the one spot inside of you he knows you can’t get to on your own.

“Ah! F-fuck Murdoc! Jesus Christ! Oh babe!”

“Jesus can’t save you now,” he says, sporting a classic evil grin. “I suppose you could scream louder. Maybe then he’d hear…” he says as he thrusts hard into your sweet spot. You can feel your muscles tensing and the bubble building in your stomach as he pounds away at your sex. 

“M-m-mur-d-doc I’m clos-se- Ah! Harder! Fuck!” Murdoc grins and sits up, lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, and penetrates you deeper. He moans loudly as he clutches to your raised leg for dear life, his cock twitching inside of your clenched cave. His hips start stuttering with the choked sounds leaving his body. His nails scratch up your leg as he tries to find a part of you to steady himself. He hits your spot again.

Before you can warn him, you’re pushed over the edge and your orgasm crashes down. Your back arches and you scream his name and Murdoc tries to hold your convulsing body down as his cock fires into you, coating your insides with his jizz. 

After a few seconds, he pulls out and leans against the side of the tub to watch your combined fluids seep from your hole. You stay on the floor with your head back and back arched when you feel the water once more wash over your sex. You look down to see Murdoc cleaning you up, then put your head back again. 

Murdoc turns the water off and you cuddle and make out for a while.


End file.
